


What Happens at Worlds...

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, set during Saitama 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: “Are you sleepy?” Keiji asked him, getting a nod in reply.He patted his legs.“Would you like to get more comfortable?”





	What Happens at Worlds...

**Author's Note:**

> HEYA SINNERS, I'M BACK AGAIN ALREADY!  
> Three fanfics in ten days? WOHA!  
> My days as Friendly Neighborhood Smut Dealers™ are truly back XD  
> No more time to waste, please dig into this baby!  
> Ya know how much I love this ship, I wanna make it popular :P

The cheering of the crowd was loud in the arena.  
A girl was standing alone in the middle of the ice rink; a slow but sure cascade of flowers and other gifts surrounded her.  
Her smile was beaming.  
That had undoubtedly been Kaori’s best performance of her still young career.  
Two boys in the crowd were clapping along, celebrating their teammate’s result.  
What an amazing competition that was, Worlds…  
Keiji was all smiles; he was proud of the girl, and his joy was visible on his face and in his manners.  
Unlike him, after only a few claps, Shoma had yawned once again, seemingly bored already.  
“Are you sleepy?” Keiji asked him, getting a nod in reply.  
He patted his legs.  
“Would you like to get more comfortable?”  
Shoma’s eyes sparkled.  
He dragged himself onto the other man’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder as well.  
Keiji laughed softly: Shoma looked so innocent and beautiful in that state.  
The announcer interrupted his moment of peaceful contemplation by yelling the score, while another girl was already taking laps on the ice, willing to prove herself to be even better.  
“She really improved, didn’t she?”  
A nod.  
“Her 3Lz looks more solid than ever”  
Another nod.  
Keiji was always considered the shy and silent one, in Team Japan, but a sleepy Shoma? That’s so much worse.  
He went to hug him closer to himself, the tiny frame of his well-built body wrapped by long, firm arms.  
“Shoma-kun?”  
No answer.  
Keiji smiled and hid his face in the other boy’s curls.  
His hair smelled nicely, of shampoo and something else, so peculiar that for him it could only be described as ‘Shoma’.  
He inhaled sharply, taking it in, that scent that always made him forgive and forget the other’s antics.  
Memories resurfaced in his mind, and suddenly he had an idea.  
There was no way he was gonna let the kid sleep just like that…  
His hands started trailing on that body, tracing muscle lines, before hugging Shoma tighter, getting a soft moan of complaint.  
“Hello Sleeping Beauty, welcome back to Earth” he joked.  
Shoma shifted a bit in his position, his butt inevitably grinding on Keiji’s lap and his awakening erection.  
“Keiji-kun…?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Who’s skating next?”  
Keiji shuffled the pieces of paper he had discarded on the empty seat next to them.  
Shoma placed his hands on Keiji’s thighs, grinding his butt harder against them.  
A rush of blood and adrenaline filled Keiji’s body, when he realized Shoma might have had the exact same thought as him.  
“That’s a dangerous game you’re playing, Shoma…” he still said, tasting the waters.  
The other giggled.  
“It’s ok, no one can see us”  
He was right.  
A line of the many fan-made banners for Yuzuru was conveniently concealing their doings.  
“I thought you were sleepy” Keiji chuckled  
“I’m… not” a hint of surprise came out of Shoma’s voice, when he felt Keiji’s hand find its way under the hem of his training pants.  
“Good, because I can’t wait to be inside you”  
His hand started exploring with ease, for Shoma wasn’t wearing any underwear, and wrapped itself firmly on his cock.  
Shoma suffocated his moans with the cheers of the crowd, once again standing and clapping for yet another mesmeric performance.  
Keiji’s teasing was short and effective.  
It took him only a few pumps to get Shoma to lose his mind; cock fully erected, his back arching as his butt begged to properly sit on Keiji’s lap.  
“Grab the bars in front of you”  
Shoma obeyed, founding himself weirdly bent down, legs spread; his body entirely covered from curious eyes by the colorful banners.  
Keiji took down his pants, slowly revealing those gorgeous round buttcheeks that always filled his nastiest dreams.  
“It’s gonna hurt…”  
Shoma knew it, yet he didn’t care.  
He waited in anticipation as he heard Keiji’s tongue lick his fingers, and then a familiar intruding sensation.  
Letting out a small sigh, he grabbed the metallic bar tighter, to shake away the pain from his mind.  
Keiji’s long finger had found its way inside of him, with measured movements.  
Slowly getting in, slowly getting out, Shoma’s head was dangling following the rhythm.  
His cock twitching, his forehead sweaty already; he cursed at the thermal shirt he was wearing, while his cheeks were already turning bright red.  
Blood was rushing to his head, making him feel dizzy, as Keiji kept going with his ministration, adding fingers whenever he felt he was ready to take them.  
He could feel the tip of his cock burn; he desperately wanted to come, but he knew he had to wait.  
Keiji was in command, and he dared not disrespect his authority like that.  
He knew the consequences…  
Still he moaned and whimpered, quietly, as Keiji was opening him properly; the burning sensation on his entrance taking away much of its usual pleasure.  
Until Keiji stopped and took away his arm, abruptly.  
He urged Shoma to pull up his pants and sit back again, but the younger boy was still too confused to understand him.  
That’s why Keiji had him sit on his legs again and covered his bare skin with both their jackets, forcing him to keep them still with his arms.  
Before Shoma could ask for an explanation to that bizarre behavior, he heard a voice.  
“Hey! You two up here too?”  
Jason’s smile made them feel extremely awkward.  
Of course, everyone knew Shoma liked to sit on Keiji’s lap, but this time they weren’t worried about that, nor about the fact that their English wasn’t good enough to hold a proper conversation.  
The problem was that Shoma, left unfinished like that, had started very slowly moving his ass against Keiji’s crotch, to get some pleasure by himself.  
Keiji scoffed, angry at what Shoma was doing, as much as he was feeling physically pleased by it.  
“The view is great up here! Oh, is that the skating order?” Jason asked, pointing to the papers they were reading just a few minutes before.  
Shoma turned his head to the seat, while Keiji packed them up and gave them to their fellow competitor.  
“Mariah will skate second in the last group! Thank you, really!” he handed the list back to them and waved at his parents, who were standing near the entrance of the tribune.  
Shoma’s arms were going numb with all the strength he was putting to keep the jackets in place, while still teasing his boyfriend.  
“Well, I’m going to walk around a little with my parents then, but we’ll be back later” he told them as he left.  
“That was close” Shoma sighed, when they were all gone.  
He relaxed his arms and Keiji’s jacket fell on the floor, exposing the bit of skin of his thigh.  
“You are a perverted piece of shit, you know that?”  
Shoma giggled softly.  
"Fine!" Keiji replied; his lips were a mere thin line.  
He placed his hand under Shoma's butt and lifted him just a few centimeters.  
Surprise made Shoma drop the other jacket, as he felt himself weirdly exposed and vulnerable.  
His eyes scanned the whole arena, scared and excited that someone could see him.  
Keiji raised his hips, taking his pants down enough to take out his throbbing cock.  
He spit on his hand and gave himself a few pumps, before forcing Shoma to sit back on him.  
He felt the tip enter that vaguely loosened up hole and then his whole length was wrapped in warmth.  
He let out a deep sigh as Shoma choked a moan.  
"You can take me so well, baby" he muttered to his boyfriend, making him giddy.  
He didn't have much room for moving, so he lifted Shoma once again, and covered his legs with their jackets.  
"If you make them fall again, I will get really angry..."  
Shoma's cock twitched.  
He was tempted to do it on purpose, but it was too risky.  
Keiji could be a sex-driven beast when he was angry, but this wasn't their hotel room...  
He had to learn to be more obedient, he thought, as his hips were moving down to meet Keiji's cock.  
He could already feel bruises forming on his hips, as Keiji's fingers were digging into his skin.  
Those possessive touches were guaranteed to make him lose his mind.  
He was desperate, he wanted to move more, bounce more, feel more...  
Instead he had to stay put, look around, clap at skaters and pretend that absolutely nothing was happening up there.  
On his part, Keiji was luckier.  
With his back arched on the uncomfortable plastic seat, he could move his hips without being seen, fucking that delicious hole with no worry in the world.  
He was groaning, for he couldn't refrain himself from thrusting harder and harder  
His hand went on Shoma's lower back, to force him to bend down again.  
The younger boy tried to reach for the metallic fence again, but he didn’t make it, resting his hands on the ground instead.  
The jackets he had tried to keep on himself had fallen again, but Keiji hadn't noticed it.  
He was pumping inside of him in an erratic manner, his orgasm building up way too fast.  
Shoma couldn't stop the tears from leaving his eyes; his orgasm was approaching as well.  
He tried to voice it, with moans and screams, but he only obtained for Keiji to lay his upper body on his back and for his hand to cover his mouth.  
He had put his fingers inside his mouth, making him suck them, to silence his loud whimpers.  
They were about to start the Ice Resurfacing; no applause was gonna cover the obvious nature of their noises.  
But Shoma bit him, in a last, desperate attempt to let him know how close he was.  
"Then fucking come! Show me how you come, Shoma-kun!"  
Keiji got back on his seat with Shoma on his lap, hugging him tightly as he kept moving inside of him.  
Shoma covered his own mouth, pretending to be yawning for any curious who could be watching him, while his cock spurted out his release.  
Keiji followed him after a few seconds, painting Shoma's inside white.  
They didn't dare to move, lost in their bliss; their ragged breath getting even while their foreheads were still glistening with sweat.  
Slowly Shoma moved away, letting Keiji's cock out, and he swiftly pull up his pants again.  
Keiji did the same, fixing his now soft cock in his underwear and picking up their jackets from the ground.  
He put his own on and handed the other to Shoma, who was now sitting next to him.  
His expression was soft; he was enjoying the warm sensation of being filled to the brim in sperm.  
"Are you ok?" Keiji asked.  
Shoma pointed to the banner in front of them and giggled, softly.  
"I hope the owner won't find my stain"  
Keiji laughed, as his arm naturally went to Shoma's waist, to get him closer to himself.  
What an amazing competition that was indeed, Worlds...

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever told you that I love Keiji Tanaka with all my heart?  
> He's my second fave, right after Yuzu, yet he's the one I wanna marry :P  
> ANYWAY, if you want some more stuff, go check my [Works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works) for anything you might like  
> And PLEASE don't forget to leave kudos, comments or yell with/at me on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/)!


End file.
